


The Downside of Nohrian Armour

by superbambi



Series: Azurrin Week 2017 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Azurrin Week 2017, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superbambi/pseuds/superbambi
Summary: Nohrian armour is both functional and a work of art, admired for its beauty across the continent. However, getting into it is no easy feat, and as Azura can attest, taking it off is even harder.





	The Downside of Nohrian Armour

**Author's Note:**

> aka. how many times can I say 'armour' in one story.  
> This is also on my (new, shiny) tumblr: heysupernumpty.tumblr.com  
> (idk how to do links oops)  
> Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think! (tips always appreciated!)

Nohrian armour, particularly the armour of the royal family, was designed to be functional, comfortable, and beautiful. Each piece was unique, handcrafted by the finest armourers in the kingdom, and built to withstand a multitude of blows. When she was younger, Corrin had complained bitterly about the lengthy measurement process she had to undergo every time she grew out of her armour. However, a lecture from Xander on the importance of properly fitted armour (with Camilla chiming in to describe horrific battle injuries) quickly put an end to that argument.

And now, she had to admit, she did appreciate the craftsmanship that went into her latest suit of armour. It was composed of several interlocking sheets of plate metal, but structured in a way that managed to fit the curves of her body, and allow exceptional freedom of movement. It provided her with nearly total protection (apart from her thighs, a fashion statement she’d never understood), and no matter how hard you struck it, it wouldn’t even dent. It was really no surprise to anyone that Corrin chose to wear her armour full-time.

But, as she was discovering now, there was one major flaw in Nohrian armour: it was nearly impossible to take off.

“Maybe there’s a button somewhere?”  
“This bit here might- wait, no, just more armour.”  
“What about this thing?”  
“No, that’s a… I actually have no idea what that is.”

It was all very well having some ‘private time’ with your girlfriend. It was even better when things became heated, hands started wandering, and said girlfriend was mysteriously half-naked in your lap. However, being completely unable to take your own clothes off, as Corrin and Azura were discovering, was not okay at all. After ten minutes of fiddling with the armour, they had only managed to remove Corrin’s cape. The mood was completely ruined, but Azura was not one to give up easily.

“How do you even put this on every day?”  
“Oh, Felicia does it for me. I could ask her to hel-”  
“We’re not,” a grunt as Azura tugged at the breastplate, “calling Felicia. For a start, I’m half naked, and this… situation is embarrassing enough, we don’t need her here.”  
“Look, there’s no shame in asking for help. You’ve tried, it didn’t work, just give u- ah no, now it’s too tight!”  
“Oops.”  
“…You could try to sound more sincere.”

Azura prided herself on her dedication. If she was given a task, then by hell or high water she would complete it, and heaven help anyone who got in her way. It made her a fierce fighter, and one of the most reliable members of the army. And now, to her disgust, she was being defeated by a few pieces of fancy metal. She didn’t have the raw strength to rip it off (not that it stopped her from trying), and she couldn’t see any buttons or straps hidden in the steel sheets.

So, after a further ten minutes of fruitless armour yanking, Azura and her stubborn pride had to concede defeat. She sighed in frustration, her head resting against Corrin’s shoulder.

“Just call Felicia.”

———

When Felicia had been told that Corrin and Azura required her urgent assistance, she had been prepared for an intruder, or perhaps a life-threatening injury. She had even grabbed extra daggers and healing staffs just in case. She was not, however, prepared for the scene that confronted her when she crashed through the door to her liege’s private quarters, panting heavily.

Corrin was sitting cross-legged on the bed, a sheepish grin on her face as she awkwardly waved at Felicia. She was dressed in her armour (as always), but her cape had somehow ended up in the middle of the room. Azura was next to her, a blanket across her upper body, and looking uncharacteristically dishevelled. She wouldn’t look Felicia in the eyes, instead burying her head in her hands.

“U-Um, you called for me? Said it was urgent?”  
“Okay, yes, this is going to sound stupid, but how do you take this,” here, Corrin gestured vaguely at her armour, “off? We’ve been trying for ages, and uh, we just don’t get it.”  
“Oh, it’s easy. You see these,” she pointed to two small clasps at the top and bottom of Corrin’s spine “you flick them,” *click* “a-and that’s it.” Azura looked at her and the previously hidden clasps with suspicion.  
“That’s… it?”  
“Well, yeah, pretty much. It’s not complicated or anything.” Azura groaned in exasperation, and Corrin smiled in what looked like relief.  
“Thank you, Felicia. That’s all I really needed.”  
“A-are you sure? I could get you some- ”  
“Really, we’re fine. Don’t worry.” Corrin smiled reassuringly, while Azura mumbled something that sound suspiciously like “please leave” into her hands.

Felicia bobbed into a curtsy, then left the room in a hurry. As she shut the door behind her, she caught a quick glimpse of Azura carefully taking off Corrin’s armour. She stood in the corridor for a minute, as the pieces of this bizarre encounter suddenly starting coming together.  
'I knew there was something going on!', she thought, as she turned back to the kitchens, humming lightly under her breath, and grinning the whole way.


End file.
